The Powerpuff Girls (characters)
PPG_2.jpg PPG_1.jpg PPG_3.jpg PPG_4.jpg PPG_5.jpg PPG_7.jpg PPG_8.jpg e.a powerpuff girls.jpg|for elemenal aura the powerpuff girls PPG_9.png 692px-PPG_2.png Pretty_ppg.gif Mime_for_a_Change_-_screenshot.jpg Boogie_frights.jpg Untitled.png File:PPGtransformation.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls magically transforms. 4775969091 cb7467144e b.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls both smile. 4776618270 442d7eb359 b.jpg PPG.jpg Buttercup.jpg|:) x Blossom buttercup colour lack.png|Blossom and Buttercup while their color is drained in Mime for a Change. Butters horrified look.png|Butters has a horrified look finding her sister's color and movement drained in Mime for a Change. Bubbles as teen.jpg|linktext=Bubbles as a teenager. Blossom as teen.jpg|link=Blossom teen. Blossom as teen.jpg|Blossom teenager. 186363.jpg Powerpuff Girls (formley called Whoopass Girls) are a trio of superhuman toddlers who are the title characters of the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls and its spin-off anime, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. The PowerPuff Girls members The members of the group are: #Blossom #Bubbles #Buttercup About the powerpuff girls In The Powerpuff Girls, the girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X (having been bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." Buttercup '''(the green PPG) is "the toughest fighter" and loves to fight; her dad is a professional masked wrestler in PPGZ. '''Bubbles (the blue PPG) is "the joy and the laughter" - sweet, sensitive and bubbly. In PPGZ she lives with her grandma. And Blossom (the pink PPG) is the "commander and the leader", the smartest and most principled of the group. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Peach (not in the orginal series) threw a rice cake into a batch of Chemical X, turning it into a new substance which would be named Chemical Z by Professor Utonium. Ken (Utonium's son) uses the Chemical Z to destroy a giant glacier caused by global climate change. However, the impact of Chemical Z caused several black and white lights to appear in the Tokyo sky. Three ordinary girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, were engulfed in white lights and soon became the Powerpuff Girls Z. During the anime, the girls most often fight people, animals and objects affected by the black lights and Him's black particles. Appearance in the Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear dresses with a black belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about in the series). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are superheroes they greatly resemble seemingly harmless little girls. Whether they actually have the afromentioned features or not is not fully clear; in the episode "Criss Cross Crisis", when the girls switch bodies with other people in Townsville, Buttercup, who had swapped bodies with Professor Utonium, complained that her hand did not work when trying to pick up the phone (meaning that the girls' fingerless hands could pick things up at will.) However, in the same episode, Bubbles, in the Mayor's body, is seen using a toothbrush without trouble, and the characters who are in the girls' bodies have no issue holding objects. Additionally, Bubbles counts on her unseen fingers in the episode "Mo Job" and Buttercup snaps her fingers in "Boogie Fights". However, in "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreams of normal versions of the girls, "The Run-of-the-Mill Girls", each with the features clearly depicted. ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Appearances .]] Like the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z possess the ability to fly and have super strength, and their outfits seem to be indestructible (or at least very durable). Unlike the original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z trio are teenagers and have necks ,ears, fingers, toes,and noses. In addition, each of the girls wields a weapon, a super-powered version of toys being played with by children they protected from the white light which made them Powerpuff Girls Z. An interesting Note is that in one episode of The Powerpuff Girls Z a reference is made to the original Powerpuff Girls when the Powerpuff Girl X were traveling through various universes and HIM through them off course by sending them to the Powerpuff Girls universe while they were fighing the Giant Fish balloon from the episode Uh Oh... Dynamo, the girls can even be seen flying by on screen for a second and The ending theme heart backdrop can be seen in this scene as well. In the episode The Rowdyruff boys, Mojo makes a robot made from the remains of old robots, and part of the robot is a gian lizard made of block layer and in a fit of rage Kaoru starts swinging her hammer and knocking of layers. This is a clear reference to the Sonc X Epsiode "The Last Resort" (Amy on the Beach in the original Japanese version) when Dr. Eggman starst attacking the Emerald Coast resort with his "deconstruction crew" and is stopped by Sonic, but he comes back with a new robot made from the remains of his deconstruction crew to form Serpenter, a block layered robot and in a fit of rage Amy (due to the fact that Eggmans new robot landed of the lucky braclet she made for Sonic) unleashed her Piko Piko Hammer (pronouced Pe-Co) and startes swing it and knocking off layers until it is off a reasonable height for her to destroy it's head. Former/Honorary Team Members 'Bunny' In the episode "Twisted Sister", the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl named '''Bunny' in order to ease the burden of saving the town by themselves. Bunny was voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Unlike her predecessors, she was created by the girls using imitation objects of those which gave the girls life (artficial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices, and what the girls considered to be "everything nice," which included "a knuckle sandwich" by Buttercup). While she possessed the same powers as the girls and a similar color theme (having purple eyes and a purple dress to match), her appearance is rather abnormal (due to the use of imitation ingredients). She was much larger (both in height and weight) than her predecessors, had horribly crooked teeth and was noticably deformed. She was also extremely naïve and thought that having a gun made a person a criminal, and when she confronted two cops taking in a couple of crooks who were brandishing guns, she beat up the cops and threw them in jail, and started to release criminals, thinking they were good. As a result of her mishaps, the girls send Bunny away, only to be confronted by every convict Bunny released throughout the episode. To redeem herself and save the girls, she defeats every criminal herself. However, due to the instability of her composition, she explodes at the end of the brawl, leaving behind only a piece of her dress. 'Bullet' Bullet is a squirrel who was given Chemical X by Bubbles in order to overcome the lethal injuries she had been given by a hawk. As a result, she gained the powers of the Powerpuff Girls, and is currently the protector of Townsville woods. She appeared in the episode Stray Bullet. Magical Powers Trivia * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'", leading to her personality.) Their names in French are Belle ("beauty"), Bulle ("bubble") and Rebelle ("rebel"). * All of the Girls' names start with B, and have a set of double letters, except in Italy, where their names are Lolly (Blossom), Dolly (Bubbles) and Molly (Buttercup). * Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. Designs PPG 2.jpg|1995 Ppg_1998_new_and_improved.png|1998 PPG_1.png|1998 BYG1999.png|1999 DND_1999.png|1999 BYGPPG_-_1999.png|1999 4775969091_cb7467144e_b.jpg|2000 Untitled.png|2000 PPG_2.png|2002 untitledPPGFF.png untitledPPGCNPTE.png 692px-PPG 2gf.png|2003 692px-PPG 2gf.png|2004 692px-PPG 2gf.png|2005 References Powerpuff Girls (characters), The Category:The Powerpuff Girls